Instant Messages
by Bluez-Spirit
Summary: Kagome's getting strange Instant Messages from someone. Who is it? Should she believe what they are saying? To top it off, Inuyasha's being a jerk again...almost getting her raped....
1. Default Chapter

Hey, here's another story for you!! Hope you like.   
  
I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
"Hey Sango!!!" Someone yelled from across the hall.  
  
At the call of her name the raven haired girl with a high pony tail turned, only to be looking into the face of her best friend.  
  
"Oh, hey girl, wasup?" Sango replied  
  
"Nothing. Hey do you want to come over tonight? We could have a party!!!" The mystery girl squealed  
  
"That's great Kagome!!! Sure I'll come. Lets invite some people, ok?"  
  
"K. But hey, I.M. me later. I'll tell you when it's at. K?" Kagome said  
  
"Alright. Bye. I gotta go. I have to pick up Kohaku."  
  
"K." With that, Sango and Kagome went there separate ways.  
  
When Kagome had gotten home. She immediately went to her room to get on the internet. Hoping to find someone to talk to on her buddy list. But at the time, no one was on. Until a box popped up saying someone was instant messaging her. So like everyone else she hit the talk button even though she didn't know who was I.M-ing her.  
  
Rejectedloner: Hey (a.k.a. don't know) BlueMiko: Hey (a.k.a. Kagome) Rejectedloner: Who do you like? BlueMiko: Why do you want to know? It's none of yur business. BlueMiko: Besides I don't even know you. So why should I tell? Rejectedloner: You might...  
  
By now Kagome was getting interested. So she wrote,  
  
BlueMiko: Tell me who you are and maybe I'll tell you. Rejectedloner: Knowing you, you'll find out...  
  
She was going to ask him again but, he already signed off.  
  
'Oh well. I guess the person's right. I will find out...' Kagome thought before Sango I.M.-ed her.  
  
DemonSlayer: Hey, sup? (a.k.a. Sango) BlueMiko: Hey, nothing much. I just got this...weird I.M. from someone.. DemonSlayer: Really? What'd it say?  
  
Then Kagome proceeded to tell her what the mystery person said  
  
DemonSlayer: Haha, Kagome's got a stalker!! BlueMiko: DO NOT!!! DemonSlayer: Do too!!! Anyway...when's the party? BlueMiko: Tonight at 6:30, my place get as many people as you can to come k? But DON'T bring Kikyo!!! I don't wanna see the bitches face!!!  
  
(Sorry to all the Kikyo fans!! But I hate her!!!)  
  
DemonSlayer: You think I'm gonna actually bring that slut along?!?! NO WAY!!! BlueMiko: Yeah, ok what ever. DemonSlayer: Hey, I gotta go. My brothers begging for the computer. Bye! BlueMiko: K bye see you at the party!! And bring lots of people!! DemonSlayer: K bye  
  
With that Sango signed off  
  
Hey, sorry if this chapter was boring but...I don't really know how to fix that!!! Anyway....it'll get better, don't stop reading!!! If you've read my other stories then you know that it WILL get better. Ok...with that said.....please send in your reviews!!! I wanna know what you think!!! 


	2. No!

Here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it. And I'm sorry if I'm being mean to Kikyo but I really don like her!!!! Enjoy the story!!!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha; sorry I forgot to say that in the first chapter.  
  
"Hey Sango, is that the outfit that we went shopping for the other day?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yeah it is....do I look good in it?"  
  
Sango was wearing a dress that went right above her knees, that was a slight reddish pinkish color. With white blossoms on it. She had a light shade of red for eye shadow and her hair was tied up in a loss bun.  
  
"You look great Sango!! Come on, lets get the house ready for the party. People will be arriving soon."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
By the time the girls had everything ready, it was already 6:25 and the doorbell rang for the first time, signaling there first guess was here.  
  
When Kagome opened the door she saw Inuyasha. The boy she hated and had a crush on at the same time. The guy with the furry dog ears on top of his head, claws, and fangs, the guy that was a half demon, had somehow captured her heart...  
  
"Hey. I didn't know you were coming.."  
  
"Look wrench, a party isn't complete without me here. And obviously no one would BE here if I weren't."  
  
But....he was also a jerk. Inuyasha was one of the most popular guys in there school. Almost every girl wanted to go out with him, with the exception of one, Kagome. Yeah, she wanted to go out with him, but she just wasn't the type of girl to go for a player not to mention a jerk.  
  
"Get over your self!!! God!!! With the way you act it's a wonder why your head's not as big and wide as the Grand Canyon!!!"  
  
"Feh! Is that anyway to treat a guess? No wonder you have no friends. You scare them all off with your face, and if that doesn't do the trick, the ones who stay and get to know you run away scared of you because of your attitude!!"  
  
"Whoa...Inuyasha...lighten up!!" Someone said from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Um...hey....Miroku. Glad you could come."  
  
"Cool. Hey, where's your friend Sango? You know the sexy one? With the big but-"  
  
"PEVERT!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING STAIRING???" With that Sango slaps his across the face. "Sango!!! When did you get here?!?!" A surprised Miroku said  
  
"I've been here for a while now!!!"  
  
"Oh, the will you do me the honor of bearing my..." Before he could finish Inuyasha had knocked him unconscious right in the front step.  
  
"Perv. Can't you think of something else for at least a minute?!?! So what? Are we just going to stand here looking like a couple of idiots or was there a party I cane here for?" he said looking annoyed  
  
"Come in." Kagome said through grunted teeth  
  
With that Inuyasha walked into the house leaving an unconscious Miroku to block the way.  
  
Once inside the house, Inuyasha mentally took noticed of where the girl lived, and of how her life style was. Unknown to anyone, but him, he had a thing for her. Inuyasha, the most hottest looking guy in school, the guy who could get anyone he wanted, only wanted a certain raven black haired girl, who's life he kept trying to make miserable.  
  
'Feh! Stupid wrench! Looking so incident with her smile and laugh! Stupid girl!' the thought to her self before the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey- Oh...hey....Kikyo....what are you doing here?" Kagome spat out  
  
"I was invited, and besides I herd my Inu-baby was going to be here. So where is he? I want to see my man!!" Kikyo, the school slut cried. (Once again, sorry to all you Kikyo lovers.)  
  
Kikyo had the repetition of being the 'easy' chick. She was known for having slept with a ton of guys, but not having been with them for more then two days. She was also the captain of the cheerleading squad, so that meant that she would also have the snobby attitude down without a flaw.  
  
"For the love of...KIKYO, WE ARE NOT GOING OUT!!!! I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU EVEN IF YOU'RE THE LAST LIVING PERSON ON THE FACE OF THIS PLANET!!!"  
  
"But Inu-baby!!! What about the child we were going to have together?!?!" She said pushing Kagome aside in order to get to talk to her 'man' face to face.  
  
"What the....GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD!!! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!! AND JUST WHY WOULD I WANT TO HAVE A CHILD WITH YOU?!?! AND FOR THAT MATTER...WHY WOULD I EVEN BE INTERESTED IN YOU ANYWAY?!?! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"  
  
All through this Sango and Kagome were side to side listening to the whole thing going on between the school snob and the school hottie.  
  
"But....but....you promised me....you promised me that we would one day be lovers together!!! Even if it IS just for one night, I don't care!!! I could strip for you right now if you want!!!" She said  
  
"Whoa!!! OK!!! Too much info!!! I don't want to mess up my eye sight like that!!! And if you guys are going to 'do' it together then GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!" Yelled an enraged Kagome at having to hear the sickening statement Kikyo had just said.  
  
"Kagome....SOME of us might actually want to see!!! Let the girl do as she pleases!!!" Miroku said from the doorway.  
  
"JUST GET THIS THROUGH YOUR DAMN HEAD!!!! I DON'T LIKE YOU!!!! NOW STOP FALLOWING ME AROUND!!!!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to strip for yo-" Kikyo said, with one hand already on the top of her spaghetti strapped dress.  
  
"GOD NO!!!!"  
  
"DON'T!!!! LOOK IF YOU GUYS NEED A ROOM, GO DOWN THE STREET AND RENT ONE!!!!!"  
  
Ok....hope you like it!!! Send in your reviews!!!! 


End file.
